


Mistaken Identity

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [76]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: “Hi, I’m Phoebe…” Phoebe freezes when she hears the words come out of Dani’s mouth. Dani too has turned bright red.A ficlet about slip ups and smiles.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mistaken Identity

“Hi, I’m Phoebe…” 

Phoebe freezes when she hears the words come out of Dani’s mouth. Dani too has turned bright red. She tries to salvage the introduction. 

“ _This_ is Phoebe,” she says, pointing. “I’m Dani. It’s nice to meet you.” 

The guy is nice about it. Doesn’t even point it out or tease. Phoebe’s grateful for that— he’s gonna be one of the sound guys on the tour, they’ll be stuck with him for months. If this slightly awkward introduction is the first thing on Dani’s mind every time they see him, well… it’ll be a long, long tour. But no, luckily the meeting goes smoothly and it’s only afterwards in the Uber on the way home that they giggle about it. 

“What was that about?” Phoebe laughs. “It isn’t like we still have matching haircuts! We are actually two distinct people y’know.” 

“Shut up,” Dani shoves her, giggles taking all the sting out of her words. 

“Let’s break it down,” Phoebe mimes writing in a notebook. “Where’s the origin, why’d that come out of your mouth?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Dani insists. 

“C’mon, let’s unbury Freud or something. What were you trying to say?” 

Here Dani blushes harder than she had been. Phoebe pauses her gentle teasing; it seems she’s stumbled on something that actually matters. 

“Nothing,” Dani shrugs. She tries to laugh again. Phoebe knows the difference. 

“What is it?” 

Dani looks out the window at the city streets passing them by, none too quickly because of the traffic. “I think my dumb stupid mouth almost said something crazy like _Hi, I’m Phoebe’s girlfriend_.” She turns to face Phoebe and most of the blush has been relegated to her rosy patch. “Good thing I caught myself in time, eh?” She smiles. It’s a buttoned-on smile. 

Phoebe is surprised. Closeted for as long as they have been, casual slip ups like that aren’t frequent. It’s ingrained. It’s coded. 

Then again, they’ve really been loosening the reins lately. Some of it must’ve seeped through. 

She reaches across to place a hand on Dani’s knee and squeezes. “Maybe it was some kind of hint that your stalker tendencies have finally gone off the deep end. Do I need to be worried? Have you purchased skinning tools off eBay?” 

The buttoned-on smile is replaced with Dani’s well-worn genuine one. It’s also accompanied by an eye roll.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/611049332152598528/mistaken-identity) !


End file.
